


Flower You Today, Sweetheart?

by mavinaddict



Category: Overgrowth - Fandom, Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Frisk - Freeform, Other, Underfell, Underfell Flowey, Underfell Sans, overgrowth, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6035092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mavinaddict/pseuds/mavinaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans has been waiting. And waiting. And waiting. Waiting for the day his sunshine, his golden sunshine, will return to him. Frisk always came back after dying, so this couldn't be the end, right? It couldn't. Flowey thought Sans was going insane, but he knew, deep down, his angel would return.</p><p>(This is basically my own continuation of SociopathicArchangel's story, Overgrowth. If you haven't read it yet, please do! It's honestly the most beautiful thing I've read, and the whole thing was put together perfectly. It made me cry like a baby, and I'll never forget that story. It's my favorite.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower You Today, Sweetheart?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SociopathicArchangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SociopathicArchangel/gifts).



        _ **Hollow to the touch, make mischief at your best.**  _

 

Sans laid in the golden patch of flowers, his head buried in his hands as his mind kept running over every memory he had with Frisk. Though their time was cut short, it seemed like he knew them for an eternity. Papryus found him to be pathetic, mourning over the loss of some human, who he barely had known. But Sans would always scream back at his brother, telling him to either 'fuck off' or to 'leave him be'. All he wanted to do was wallow in his own depression. He just wanted to sit there and wait, wait until his sunshine, his sweetheart, came back. Sans would do anything,  _everything,_ to get them back. 

 

          **_I'd follow at the cuff, fake belief and rest._**

 

"Knock, knock," he whispered, the hot, crystal tears slowly rolling down his boney cheeks. 

A soft, quiet voice in his head spoke back, making him smile sadly. " _Who's there?"_

"Flower."

A small giggle, followed by, " _Flower who?"_

Sans couldn't control the amount of sobbing that racked through his whole bone body. Tears rushing down his face, now, for he was now hearing things, hearing the voice of his angel talk back. He responded, with a hush voice, "Flower you today, sweetheart?"

But no voice responded, leaving him left alone, once again. With nothing but the beautiful flowers and his thoughts. 

 

_**With frozen feet I'll move, the winter brings a new.**  _

 

"Sans?"

He looked over to the voice who called his name, hoping, praying it would be Frisk, but it was just Flowey, who had a concerned look on his face. Sans just let out a gruff sigh and rolled back over, facing the opposite way, trying to be alone once more. But Flowey continued to persist, saying his name five times before Sans snapped.

"What the  _fuck_ do you want?! Why can't anyone just- just leave me be!" He sobbed between each word, his shoulders hunching up and down with each heavy breath. 

The talking Flower looked shocked at the sudden outburst, looking down at the ground and sighing quietly. Sans continued to sit there, his face now in his hands as he cried even more, the pain inside him beginning to hurt worse. Flowey wanted to help him. To ease his pain, but there was nothing to be done. Sans has been like this ever since Frisk died. It honestly began to worry Flowey. 

The flower moved closer to the crying skeleton, moving a soft vine around his shoulders, before speaking, "Sans, there's nothing you-  _we_ can do. Frisk chose this, they wanted this for us. Can't you be happy for them? Can't you be happy we're free? I know- Trust me, I  _know_ how much it hurts losing them, but we can't just magically make them come back to life," hearing this made Sans cry even harder, if that was possible.

After that, the two just sat in the blooming flowers in silence. There wasn't much to say or do. Sure, Flowey was hurting, too, but he at least had some common sense. He knew Frisk was dead, and was never coming back, but he guessed that to Sans, it was quite shocking. It seemed like hours, even days, that the two sat there like that, enjoying the simple silence, admiring the flowers that surrounded them. Though, it was saddening, it kind of lifted there spirits.

 

_**Though shallow in my shoes, left holland bruised.**_

* * *

Days passed by. Then weeks. Then, soon, a month passed by. Sans still visited Frisk's grave every single day, he still cried over them every day, and he still suffered every single motherfucking day. He didn't know why he was so broken inside. It was just some human, he's killed his own fair share of them. But Frisk was different. They were sweet, kind, and gentle, for absolutely no reason. 

Sans heard a whisper in the back of his mind,  _"Sometimes kindness is enough."_

"I know, sweetheart," he said back, looking up at the sky while laying in his angel's flowers. "I know."

Sometimes it was weird hearing their voice in his mind, but Sans has grown used to it. Flowey  _was_ right, he was going absolutely mad. Though, there was comfort in hearing a dead person's voice in your mind, listening to you, answering some of your questions, giggling at your jokes. It made the thoughts go away, sometimes. It was still hard for Sans, though, to keep going on without them. He's had many thoughts of just ending his own life, just to see his sweetheart. Sure, it was a crazy thought, but love makes you do crazy things.

Letting out a rough sigh, he rolled over on his side and closed his eyes, whispering to the air around him, "I miss you, Frisk. Please come back soon," and with those words, he dozed off into a light slumber, hoping to see his flowered angel in his dreams once more.

But nobody came.

* * *

 

Another week passes, and it's still the same routine. Flowey's worry for Sans has grown stronger, and Sans' depression dug deeper in his bones. 

"This is it, sweetheart," he spoke between quiet hiccups, the tears sliding down the white bone glistening in the sunset light. "I'm coming, darling, don't worry." 

It took many days for him to come to this conclusion. Sure, everyone might miss him, including Papyrus, but honestly? Sans couldn't live without Frisk. He couldn't live in a world where the one human, who changed his life, slipped away from his grasp so quickly. 

With a knife in hand, tears fell onto the golden petals, and Sans let out a scream. A wail of defeat. His boney hands were trembling, causing the sharp weapon to shake violently. Of course he was scared to take his life away, but in the end, he  _was_ going through with it. Just the thought of seeing Frisk again gave him the courage to man up. 

_"Stop!"_

The knife was pressed against his sweater, right where it would pierce his soul. The only sound, now, that could be heard, was his heavy panting. Sans could have  _sworn_ he heard a voice, but he couldn't quite tell who's it was. Was someone watching him, trying to stop his attempt of suicide? No one was about to take away his chance at seeing Frisk.  _Nobody._

So, once more, he raised the knife, aimed towards his soul, and brought it down quickly, trying to make the pain fast and easy. Right as the blade hit his sweater, though, he could feel strong force being placed on his wrists, tugging it away from his body. 

Sans was now frustrated. "Who the  _fuck_ is here?! Stop fucking around! Flowey, I swear- I swear  _to Asgore_ , if that's you, I'll fuckin-"

 _"Sans, please,"_ the voice was right next to him, and he could hear a faint crying.  _"Don-Don't do this. Please."_

Frisk.

"Swe-sweetheart? Where are you, please, oh please, come back. Please tell me I'm not- I'm not going fucking nuts!" 

Silence once more. Sans' grip on the knife loosened and he let it fall to the ground in front of him, softly hitting against the flowers. It felt as the world around him was spinning and being torn apart. Everything was growing dark, his vision going blurry because of the tears forming once more. Sans let out another scream, this time screaming their name. Screaming Frisk's name at the top of his lungs. But no one heard his call, no one came to his aid. His whole world was burning, but no one seemed to notice but him. 

Suddenly, there was footsteps behind him. They were delicate steps, each one soft and slow. Time seemed to freeze, and Sans was too afraid to turn around. He was too afraid to turn around to find nothing but flowers and darkness behind him. But the footsteps continued, coming closer and closer. Without even noticing it, he was holding his breath in, praying this wasn't some sick joke his mind was playing on him.

The steps stopped right behind him. There was no more noise, but instead, a light tap on his shoulders. 

"S-sweetheart...?"

He dared to turn around, and when he did, he swore his world stopped right then and there. Standing in front of him, with flowers decorating their face, was his angel. It was Frisk. The skeleton hoped to Asgore he wasn't dreaming, or someone wasn't playing some cruel joke on him. 

Frisk was standing there, a smile on their lips with their arms out towards him, offering help. Sans' hands shook madly as he reached up, taking ahold of their soft hands, crying even more when he  _actually_ felt them. In a mere few seconds, Sans was standing up, tugging the human into his arms, letting sobs fall from his open mouth. Tears dripped down onto Frisk's shirt as she clutched the back of his sweater. They were also crying, along with Sans. Both of them didn't want to let go, being afraid to lose each other again. But the time came where Sans, while still shaking, let go of the flowered child.

He let out a defeated laugh, "O-oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. Frisk. Sweetheart. Darling, how are- how are you  _here?!_ I missed you so,  _so_ much. Please, please don't ever do that again," the skeleton was still crying, but there was the biggest smile on his face, a smile that would make Frisk so happy, if only they could see.

"Sans. There was only one thing left to do. I only had one reset left. I've been here this whole time, Sans. Watching over you, your every move. Listening to your cries, your talks with Flowey, your silence. But when I- when I saw you raising that knife, I couldn't handle it anymore. I didn't want to do this, but I had to. I'm so sorry," Frisk rubbed at their flowered eyes, crystal tears flowing from underneath them. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I thought you would be  _fine."_

They both took a seat on the patch of flowers, Sans grabbing their hand and guiding them to a spot right next to him. He didn't let go, though. He wasn't ever letting go of them again. 

"So, darling, tell me. Why did you wait so long? Why didn't you just come back immediately? Was it you the whole time, speaking to me, in my head?" There was so many questions running through the skeleton's head, that it made Frisk giggle. 

"Well, it's hard to explain. Whenever- whenever I died, everything went dark for a while. I didn't know where I was, what day it was, what time it was. I was honestly so scared. After what seemed like years, things finally came into view. I thought I was alive again. Whenever I saw you, I was shocked. I thought all the flowers had left, but," Frisk let out a sigh and clutched onto Sans' hand harder. "But whenever I tried to hug you, I went right through you. That's when I realized I  _really_ was dead. I was so scared. So alone. So  _sad,_ Sans. It took a while to get used to the whole "being a ghost" thing, but I got over it."

Sans watched as Frisk raised their mobile hand, placing it against his face. He smiled and looked up at their face, seeing Frisk smile, too. 

"Darling, that still doesn't explain  _how_ you're here, exactly."

They let out another laugh and shushed Sans before continuing, "I'm getting to that part. So, after watching over you and Flowey for a while, I ran into someone. I never got to know his name, but he told me he knew a way to bring me back. Obviously, I was eager to take the chance. It hurt me so much to see you in pain. All I wanted was to see you smile, but even now, I can't see you smile. I can't see at all, still. But that's okay," Frisk flashed him a kind smile. "Anyways, this monster offered a way back into living. So, I told him I would take it. Then, he told me that there was a  _catch_ to it."

Frisk never told Sans what the catch was, but he was just happy to be able to hold them again.

* * *

 Snowdin was changed the day Frisk came back. Papyrus noticed how happy Sans had become, along with all the other monsters residing in Snowdin. It was mostly empty, now, ever since the barrier was broken with the sacrifice of the red, kind, determined soul. But Sans never left to see the sunlight. He didn't want to go to the surface without Frisk by his side. 

Flowey cried whenever he saw his flowered friend again. There were many tears that day, but they weren't the normal, depressed tears. They were ones that were of happiness. Flowey began telling Frisk everything, everything that they needed filled in on. The days were beginning to be normal again. Finally. 

Papyrus let Frisk live in the house with them, after some begging from Sans. It was nice for the human to finally introduce theirself, properly, to the old head of the Royal Guard. Papyrus, as much as he hated to admit it, kind of enjoyed the company of the walking garden. He was taken aback by how kind they were. It would take some time to get used to the whole situation, but he accepted it. The skeleton household was lively once again, filled with laughter, games, and food. Flowey moved in, too, wanting to stay with Frisk to make sure they were okay. Everything was finally perfect.

The human saved the day once again.

Sans finally could create happy memories with Frisk. The two were inseperable at this point, both of them always being by each other's sides. It was like they were destined to meet and to become close. It made Flowey smile, everytime he saw the two bursting into tears over their awful jokes or at one of them failing miserably at a puzzle or game. Life was finally normal once again. Everyone was smiling, everyone was happy.

* * *

 

"Lets go to Grillby's, yeah, sweetheart?"

The fallen human looked towards the sound of his voice and smiled, nodding their head yes. Sans grabbed ahold of Frisk's hand, like normal, and teleported into the casual diner. Grillby still worked there every so often, since some monsters still stayed in Snowdin. There were a few people sitting around, playing some card games, eating, and talking like any other day. The two sat down at one of the bar seats, ordering two burgers and a set of fries to share. Of course, Sans dumped mustard all over his food before digging in.

Frisk took small bites, reaching one of their hands over to Sans every other minute, making sure he was still sitting next to them. The skeleton didn't mind, though. He understood their fear. The fear of losing someone who meant the whole world to you. Sans had to deal with it for so long.

After finishing most of their burger, Frisk turned to where Sans was and spoke, "Do you want to go to the surface together? You told me you haven't gone up there, and I think it'd be nice for us to share some time up there," they smiled widely, hoping they were facing towards him.

"Sure, darling. Sounds like a good plan. How 'bout we head up there after we're done eating our grub?" 

Frisk nodded, their flowers bouncing lightly as their head tilted forward and back. It wasn't an odd thing to look at now. The flowers were a normal thing for the both of them and there wasn't anything that could change Frisk having it on them. At least the kid wasn't dying from them anymore.

They finished their food rather quickly and got up, hand in hand, walking out of Grillby's. There was snow now falling, and Sans took of his large jacket, wrapping it around his angel. Frisk smiled politely, thanking him, before they continued towards Waterfall. The scenery there was once so beautiful to the human, but now they couldn't see a thing. But they could feel the rush of cold, humid air hitting their face, reminding them of the beautiful sea of blue that was once before their eyes. The skeleton still held onto Frisk's hand, leading them through the watery area, taking their time.

"Sans, I'm sorry."

He looked over at Frisk, who had a few tears on their cheeks. "What? Why, sweetheart? You didn't do anything," he let out a deep chuckle and smiled.

They shook their head at Sans and responded, "I'm sorry for leaving you alone for so long. I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused. I missed you so much."

Sans could feel the tension building up around him. He so badly wanted to say "why did you leave me?", "why did you hurt me?", but he couldn't find the courage to ask them. He would feel so bad, so  _guilty,_ for asking such a selfish question. Instead, he just said "Don't worry. You're here now." Which made them smile, the biggest smile he's ever seen on anyone's face. It made his whole world light up, and honestly, just seeing that, he could die happy knowing that Frisk was happy, too.

The two continued on walking, taking short breaks here and there to rest their feet. Soon, though, they were entering hotland. Frisk never took off that jacket, though. It made them feel secure. Made them feel at home. Sans, seeing the large jacket draped on them, made him shed a few tears. The kid really loved him. 

* * *

 

"Honey, we're here."

The entrance to the surface was looming in front of them. Honestly, Sans was kind of scared of what to see. He was scared to go onto the surface, knowing nothing about it, what it looked like, or how it would be. But having Frisk by his side gave him the courage to take a step forward, and then another, and then another.

They were finally there. Together. On the surface. Sans could feel his angel's hand tighten around his as the warm sun rays hit them both. Laying ahead of their sight was a beautiful sunset. Colors of orange, yellow, and even light purple illuminated their faces. He looked down at Frisk, swearing he saw a halo above their head and wings above their shoulders. It was so magnificient. So beautiful.

"Frisk. I love you. You mean the absolute world to me, and I'm so glad to have you back. You opened my eyes, made me realize things I never would have before. Your kindness, your beauty, your worth. All of it has made me really look inside myself. You made me who I am today, and I am  _so_ damn grateful for that." 

Then, he felt two arms wrap tightly around his torso. Small cries were heard as he grabbed Frisk back, never wanting to let go. He cried, too, along with them. To this day, he still can't believe they were back, that they were standing here with him, on the surface, hugging him tightly. Sans was never so happy in his life. 

"Ack!" 

A pain flooded his chest and Sans fell over, letting go of Frisk in the process. The flowered human looked shocked, feeling the air and all around them, trying to get a grip on him again. "Sans. Sans! Are you okay, oh my god, what happened? Did someone hurt you?!" 

Sans laid on the green grass, a sweat breaking out on his forehead. The pain he felt was unbearable. Like a fire was engulfing him, burning his bones to nothing but ashes. He lifted his hands up and screamed at the sight before him. They were melting, dripping, falling apart. The pain increased immensely and he continued to let out more cries of being hurt, making Frisk freak out even more.

Once they found Sans' body, they sat next to him and gripped him tightly. "What's happening?!"

He couldn't speak, though. With every ounce of strength in his body, he could only muster up one word, and that word was 'help'. His whole body was melting at this point and he was crying. Crying from pain, sadness, and everything in between. His body was just suddenly giving up on him. 

Frisk could feel something, as well. But it wasn't the pain the skeleton felt. The flowers were vanishing, going away from their body. Their sight was back and what Frisk saw before them made them break down. Sans was dying.

"No, no, no. This isn't happening, it  _can't_ be!" They screamed, clutching Sans' shirt tightly. 

Tears dripped down onto his shirt and Sans let out a defeated laugh, placing a bone hand on the child's face. "S-sweethea-eart. I-"

Frisk shook their head roughly and urged Sans to continue speaking. To finish his sentence. But he never did. In the few moments after, his body went into ash. The human couldn't see anymore, for tears blurred their vision. They kept muttering 'no' under their breath, not believing the sight before them. This couldn't be real. It _can't_ be real. They looked down at their hands, which were now covered in his ashes. Frisk let out a loud scream to the skies above, asking, praying for someone to help. To bring their best friend back.

But nobody came.

* * *

 

 Frisk never could understand what had happened to Sans. As soon as everything was right, he was taken from their grasp once more. Gone, forever. They thought, from that day on, it had to have been the deal they made with that retched monster. The deal to come back to life. 

He told Frisk that there was a catch; The catch was someone close to them would die.

Never did they once think it would be Sans, the angel who saved them.

* * *

 

 

 


End file.
